


Only in the Morning

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo enjoys the side of Hux he only gets to see in the morning.





	Only in the Morning

Kylo loved the mornings. It was the one time he didn’t feel tired and beyond that there was comfort. He felt at home. Although the cold of the ship would bite through his clothing, it couldn’t touch him in the bedroom that he shared with the General. 

Hux was different in the mornings too, not yet fully awake. There was something soft to Hux when he first woke up that Kylo never got a chance to see during the rest of the day. It was as if the realities of their universe couldn’t touch Hux yet. 

Here they were just two people in the warmth of their thick blankets. 

Kylo felt one of Hux’s hands drag over his stomach, his nails dragging just enough to tickle. 

He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep to see where this was going, even though he had a pretty good idea. 

Much to his surprise his touch actually moved upward until Hux was playing with his nipple. Then Hux’s weight shifted and the blankets were pushed down around his waist. Kylo had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. The long finger still trailing around his nipple. 

Kylo felt the weight move beside him again and then there was Hux’s soft lips pressing kisses next to where his finger had been. The kisses were so soft that it made Kylo think that Hux didn’t want to be caught at his task yet. 

If anything that made the kisses even better, just knowing that Hux would deign to give him affection even if he wasn’t awake to receive them. 

The kisses paused and he felt Hux’s lips steady against his chest. 

Then the oddest thing happened, Hux started blowing noisily against his chest. The noise startling him enough that he opened his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

Hux’s eyes looked at him, but instead of answering he blew another noisy spot against his skin, the vibrations almost tickling Kylo. 

The third one Hux preformed while rubbing his face between Kylo’s pecs, pulling a laugh out of him. 

“Stop it.”

Hux looked at Kylo while he repeated the move. When he finished he had a full smile, something that was as precious as it was rare. His lips looked a little wet still, just like the spot on Kylo’s chest. 

“Now I know your weakness, what will you give me to stop?”

Kylo knew there was a lot of things Hux might want, things he wanted to try in bed and missions he wanted to go on, but looking at Hux’s smile none of those things seemed important. All Kylo could think about was how good it would be to kiss him. 

“A kiss.”

“Just one kiss?”

“As many as you want.”

Hux’s smile turned a little mischievous.

“Oh, Supreme Leader. If you gave me that, you wouldn’t have the time to run the First Order.”

“Well we better get started then, hadn’t we?”


End file.
